1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic bladed tool changer and, more particularly, to an automatic bladed tool changer for a bladed tool mounted to the distal end of a robot arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To automatically change a bladed tool for machining such as deburring mounted to a robot, one rotary tool and one automatic tool changer (ATC) are conventionally installed for each bladed tool to change the bladed tool itself. In this case, it is necessary to provide protection against dust for an ATC mounting/demounting face on a tool table.
Also, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-57730, a technique has been well known in which a tightening and loosening mechanism such as a nut runner is provided on the side of peripheral equipment other than a robot to automatically change a bladed tool.
Further, when a bladed tool is mounted to or demounted from the rotary tool, in order to align the rotational position of the rotary tool with the phase of the bladed tool, the rotational angle of the rotary tool is detected by using an angle detector or the like, and the rotating shaft of the rotary tool is fixed so as to agree with the phase of the bladed tool. Thereafter, the bladed tool is mounted to or demounted from the rotary tool. Further, by additionally machining the bladed tool itself or by reconstructing it by, for example, mounting an adapter thereon, the mounting and demounting of the bladed tool to and from the rotary tool is performed easily.
Another method is used in which the operator changes a bladed tool by using a special-purpose change jig.
In the above-described conventional bladed tool change, when an ATC is used, rotary tools and ATCs corresponding to the number of kinds of tools are needed. Therefore, the number of bladed tools used increases, which leads to an increase in cost. Also, when an ATC is used, an ATC bed also requires a complicated mechanism such as measures against dust and equipment for mounting and demounting, which also causes an increase in price. Further, the installation space is increased, so that the number of kinds of bladed tools is limited. Besides, in some cases, the work must be distributed to a plurality of processes because of the limitation of the work area of robot.
When peripheral equipment dedicated to bladed tool change is installed, there arises a problem in that the price increases accordingly, and a large installation space is needed.
Further, when an angle detector or the like is used to mount and demount a bladed tool to and from the rotary tool, the price undesirably increases accordingly.
Also, the method in which the mounting and demounting of a bladed tool is made easy by the reconstruction of a commercially sold rotary tool, the additional machining of a bladed tool, the addition of a special-purpose adapter, etc. has a problem in that the price is increased by the reconstruction of equipment.
In a bladed tool changing work performed by the operator, failed or insufficient tightening of bladed tool, variations in bladed tool extension, etc. occur, which causes the occurrence of defective machining due to the bladed tool. In particular, when the bladed tool changing work is performed by the operator, a special-purpose jig for controlling the bladed tool extension is needed, which also increases the cost, and prevents the work from being made automatic.